With the development of intelligent terminals, intelligent home equipments and so on, a playing system can be composed of multiple playing devices integrated with network communication function, and the playing devices within the playing system can constitute a network. The playing system can couple to Internet and acquire Internet playing files there from; alternatively, the playing system can play playing files stored locally or playing files from other accessible devices in a local area network (LAN). The playing system can be controlled via an intelligent terminal such as a smart phone; the intelligent terminal can access and control the playing system and push the playing files on the Internet to the playing system to play.
Multiple playlists can be created in the playing system, and information of songs can be stored in each playlist. The information includes the name of a song, the memory address of a song and so on. The use of each playlist may not be the same, for example, some playlists may be used to play in the morning while others can be used to play in the evening; similarly, some playlists may be used to play in a living room while others may be used to play in a bedroom.
Currently, the play group and the playlist are closely related to each other; in other words, each play group has a playlist correspondingly. Users can add songs to a playlist or add or combine one playlist to playlists of a play group. It is inconvenient for the user to edit the play group and/or the playlist. For example, when adjusting play groups of a music system, all playlists corresponding to the adjusted play group will be deleted or combined. However, sometimes, such deletion or combination is undesired by user.